Banknotes are closely related to people's lives. The appearance of counterfeit banknotes has seriously affected the stable lives of people, and sometimes even causes serious social problems. With the progress and development of science and technology, the banknote recognition technology is continuously innovated, and methods for recognizing a banknote commonly used nowadays includes a magnetic signal detection method.
A banknote recognition apparatus includes a banknote recognition module which recognizes the banknote based on the magnetic signal detection method and includes a magnetic recognition module which is configured to detect a magnetic code of a security thread of the banknote. In the case that the usage time of the magnetic recognition module is too long, resistor-capacitor components on a headplate may easily age and become abnormal, and even be damaged, thereby causing shifts in reference values of signals of some magnetic tracks, and further leading to magnetic signals as detected to be abnormal. Such a magnetic track is simply referred to as an abnormal magnetic track.
In this case, a situation that the banknote is mistakenly recognized may occur if the banknote recognition apparatus follows an original recognition process, therefore affecting the recognition accuracy rate for the recognition module recognizing the banknote and the receiving rate for the banknote recognition apparatus receiving the banknote. Therefore, there is a need for providing a technology which can effectively deal with the phenomenon of abnormal magnetic tracks in a magnetic module and improve the robustness of a product.